The Child Care Paradigm
by Snarolinex
Summary: When Leonard and Penny have to go to Nebraska for a few days it's up to Sheldon and Amy to take care of their three year old daughter. Lenny, Shamy, OC. Collab with loldoll619.
1. Chapter 1

The Child Care Paradigm

**A/N: Howdy, this is my first fanfic for The Big Bang theory and it's a collab with my bestfriend, loldoll619. We hope you like it, please review and leave us your comments.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Bella.**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Repeated a frantic Penny as she left her three year old daughter in the care of Sheldon and Amy for an extended amount of time, Penny's Mom had been sick for a while so she and Leonard were going to Nebraska for a few days to give Wyatt a break from taking care of her.

"Penny, why can't you take her with you?" Sheldon questioned, he was not looking forward to having his apartment invaded by a messy child who was incapable of following his schedule.

"As much as I hate leaving her, Sheldon, I don't want Bella getting sick and I don't want her first proper memories of her Grandma to be of her being ill!" Penny replied as she picked up her small daughter. The little girl looked just like Penny; she had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, Leonard always referred to her as Penny's 'mini me'.

"Now do you promise to be a good girl for Uncle Shelley and Auntie Amy?" Leonard asked.

"I promise Daddy." Smiled Bella, Penny handed Bella over to Amy with a tear in her eye, she and Leonard both kissed their daughter goodbye.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, love you!" Giggled the young girl as she wriggled in Amy's arms.

"We love you too baby!" They replied in unison as they got into the car and with a final wave they drove away.

Bella May Hofstadter had been introduced to their social group on 4th June 2014, Sheldon and Amy were now married, Raj was engaged and Howard and Bernadette were expecting their first child.

Sheldon and Amy watched the infant from the kitchen as she played with her dolls on the floor.

"What should we feed her?" Sheldon asked "I don't want a hyper child tearing up our apartment."

"Calm down Sheldon, I've made dinner for the three of us." Amy whispered revealing a big bowl of food from the oven.

"Spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs cut up in it!" Sheldon gasped , a wide grin spreading across his face. Amy smiled as she plated up the spaghetti, Sheldon was hard to please and she loved seeing him smile.

"Bella, dinner's ready!" called Amy from the kitchen. Sheldon took his plate and made his way towards his beloved spot.

"Coming Auntie Amy!" Replied Bella as she stood up and pulled her floral shirt down covering the top of her blue jeans "Uncle Shelley, why are you sitting there? Mommy said that I have to eat at the table and that it's bad manners if I don't." Stated the little girl with a confused expression.

Penny and her rules, he was glad that she and Leonard were bringing up their daughter to be polite and well mannered but this affected him, he didn't want to upset the infant or set a bad example so he simply smiled and apologised to her, moving back to the breakfast bar.

He could see that Bella was struggling to climb onto the tall stool but he was afraid to touch her, Amy shot him a stern look indicating that she didn't care about how he felt because the child was struggling and he had to help her. Sheldon tutted and picked up the struggling toddler placing her on the stool beside him. The smile of the child next to him brightened the room, maybe he was starting to warm to her, he had never spent this time around her and he figured that she was obviously going to be a permanent member of their social group so he may as well get used to being around her for more than an hour at a time.

"Thank you Uncle Shelley" Beamed Bella. Amy smiled on looking at the warm scene that unfolded before her eyes.

"You're very welcome MoonPie."


	2. Chapter 2

The Child Care Paradigm

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy over the past few weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, we appreciate it, please continue to do so.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Bella. **

By the time they had finished eating it was time for Bella's bath, Sheldon had only just begun to feel comfortable around her, and the child wasn't as scary as he had thought she would be, but he was still unsure of how to cope with the little girl's bath time so he would leave that part to Amy.

Amy opened the large bag that Penny had packed for her daughter's short stay with Sheldon and Amy, she picked out Bella's collection of rubber ducks, her usual shampoo, her favourite Minnie Mouse towel and the cute penguin pyjamas that Raj had bought 'his favourite little girl' for Christmas. Sheldon was sat in his spot on the sofa with Bella sitting comfortably on his knee she was giggling at SpongeBob Squarepants as Amy ran the warm bubble bath.

"Bella," Called Amy "Bath time!" Bella's face lit up.

"Are there bubbles?" Beamed the youngster.

"Of course!" Replied Amy "It's not a proper bath if there aren't any bubbles!" Bella squealed with excitement, she obviously looked forward to bath time.

Bella happily splashed around in the water showing off her bubble beard to Amy, Sheldon smiled from the living room as he listened to the laughter echoing from the bathroom. Bella played with her ducks as Amy poured warm water over her long blonde hair which seemed to tickle the little girl.

When they had finished in the bathroom Amy dressed Bella in her pyjamas and brushed her hair, they went back to the living room to find Sheldon on his laptop writing up some of his most recent findings. Bella toddled over to him and tugged on the long sleeve of his thermal shirt.

"What is it Moon Pie?" Sheldon asked as he lifted Bella up onto his knee.

"Uncle Shelley, will you tell me a story please?" Smiled Bella.

"Of course I will sweetie." He grinned placing Bella on his hip and sitting in his spot with her.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, her name was Bella," Sheldon begun "Her parents were Queen Penelope and King Leonardo, they loved each other and the princess very much but due to their royal duties they had to go on a very important trip so the brave knight, Sheldor the Conqueror and his beautiful wife, Lady Amy of Glendale agreed to take care of her for a few days."

Sheldon paused and looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms, he thought he was telling a great story, apparently Bella thought otherwise.

"Take her through, I've made the bed." Whispered Amy.

Sheldon stood up and carried her through to what used to be Leonard's room, lay her in the bed and tucked her in. Maybe he was starting to feel differently towards children.


End file.
